


Sea Salt

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Gods, Imagery, Kissing, M/M, Metaphors, Sea God, Sea God Hoshiumi Kourai, Shore God Hirugami Sachiro, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “You taste like salt.”“That’s to be expected. I am the sea.”Salt. Hirugami Sachiro’s and Hoshiumi Kourai’s kisses were never sweet. They were salty. Because that’s what made them feel at home. That’s what tasted familiar to them.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobablues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobablues/gifts).



> Thank you for your support on my series that I thought would be a huge flop. I thought about scraping it many times, but then I’d think about your support and quit thinking negatively and instead plan my next installment. Thank you again for your support ❤️ It truly makes me happy

“You smell like salt!” Kourai complains as he makes to push Sachiro away from his face. “Move away.” 

Sachiro merely laughed against Kourai’s cheek, prompting a small growl from the deity. “Is that such a bad thing?” 

“Yes,” Kourai huffs. 

“No it isn’t.” Sachiro hums, arms wrapped around Kourai’s waist as the other was now fully seated on his lap, both facing the sea from where they sat atop a cliff. 

A beat passes, then: 

“No,” Kourai agrees hoarsely, “no, it isn’t.” 

The god of the shores’ lets the gentle breeze blow over them as he murmurs, “I’m glad that we can agree on that.” 

“ _Hmph_.” 

Unwrapping an arm from around Kourai’s waist to raise a hand, he moved it up to rest his palm at the left side of his neck, fingers ghosting over the pale skin that almost never saw light. “Can you tell me why?” He asks, glancing away from the sea to exchange looks with the sea deity. 

“Why, what?” Kourai echoes. 

“Why it isn’t such a bad thing.” 

“Just because,” 

“Because?” Sachiro’s voice drops an octave as he pulls Kourai closer and rests his cheek atop his head when he receives a low mumble from his lover. “Use your words please. I am not a physic, so may I remind you that I can’t read minds?” 

Kourai rolled his eyes even though Sachiro couldn’t see the action. Snuggling deeper into the shore’s embrace, he exhaled; relaxed and content. “I,” he said, voice carried to Sachiro by the breeze, “like being able to feel at home. And your scent, it’s like my home.” He pauses to crane his neck, eyes flickering to Sachiro. “You know?” He continues as the shore nods at him slowly, a smile forming across his face. “You’re a part of my home.” 

_ Of course, home _ . That’s what they were for each other. Not only was Sachiro Kourai’s pillar, and vise versa, he was his entire ground. They anchored each other and kept each other together as a whole. They provided the comfort the other needed at the appropriate times; the warmth, the love. There were times when Kourai would act as Sachiro’s home, more familiar to the shore deity than his own shrine, when he was worried, confused, felt alone. Kourai was always there at his side. He was always there to shield him from the world, ready to give up his own needs for him. 

_ I don’t deserve this man.  _ Sachiro loved his sea with all his dry heart, and was ready to do anything for him. When Kourai needed Sachiro, with his strong arms as walls, his words as a rope and his body as an anchor, he was there. When Kourai felt upset and tried to hide it by acting needy, Sachiro provided. Every kiss, every hug, every breath and touch they shared held another motive.  _ But I have him, and that’s all that matters.  _

That was how relationships were supposed to be between people. The unconditional love and the endless support, the unwavering trust and the ability to strengthen each other was what kept them from falling most of the time. The important thing was that they provided for each other at all times and never once faltered. 

“Sachiro?” 

_ Had he zoned out?  _ Sachiro nodded absentmindedly. “Yes, Kourai-Kun?” 

Kourai reaches up with his hands, robe sleeves swaying and rolling down his arms to reveal tattooed skin; gently taking Sachiro’s face in his hands and sighing as the shore leans into his palms, nuzzling them with his mouth. “Drop the ‘kun’ stuff, will you? We aren’t kids anymore. You can call me by my first name without honorifics.” 

Sachiro wants to run his own fingers over the swirling tattoos that had been carved into Kourai’s skin all those years ago, but he didn’t. Instead he kissed each of his palms before tilting his head comfortably and resting in the sea’s touch. He remembered how the sea had been shaking when he was told that he would have to get the mark, how he had gripped his arms and squeezed his eyes shut as if afraid to look at his arms. Sachiro remembered the single gasp that had escaped Kourai’s chewed lips that day. It broke him more than any scream would have.  _It was all for the good of the cause_ , they said.  _ Right _ ? 

It didn’t make Sachiro any less..  _ upset _ at seeing Kourai look so shaken. 

“Sachiro, you’re spacing out again.” The sea broke into his thoughts, swiping him back. 

Shaking his head, sandy tresses swaying, the shore sighed, “Sorry.” 

“Something on your mind?” 

“No, why would you ask?” 

Sachiro’s words must have came out as sarcastic to Kourai because the deity was now glaring at him, lips pursed, unimpressed. 

“Kourai—” 

“You might want to watch your tone,” Kourai cuts him off, tart. “I have your face in my hands.” 

Sachiro bites his lip. “Right.” Is all he says. 

Kourai lowers his head, moving to pull Sachiro’s face down so that his head bumped against his chest; hands still gentle despite his earlier words and moved one hand to place it in Sachiro’s hair, tangling his fingers in wavy brown bangs. He would wait on grasping a handful of the thick hair, instead he steadily leaned closer and closer to Sachiro until his nose was touching the shore’s in a light eskimo kiss. 

“I though that I smell like salt,” Sachiro mumbled as Kourai nuzzled their noses. 

“And I thought that I told you I didn’t mind.” Kourai returned pressing a kiss to the tip of Sachiro’s nose. 

“You did.” Sachiro confirms softly, making to tilt his chin up just enough to brush his lips along Kourai’s in something more than a touch but less than a kiss. He smirked when the other god let out an irritated grumble. 

“Don’t tease me,” 

“I’m not.” 

Sachiro let his lips moved down to Kourai’s jaw, pressing down for half a second longer than they had on his lips. 

Kourai pouts and Sachiro smirks wider. 

“You _are_ ,” the sea groans. 

Another teasing touch of lips against skin. 

“Am not.” The shore says again.  _Oh, but he is._

Kourai’s words come out as a whine and something in Sachiro boils. 

“You _so_ are,” the sea breathes as Sachiro lets out a soft growl, pressing his lips to the side of his neck in a proper kiss, “teasing me.” 

Sachiro’s lips linger for a moment longer. “I am,” he agrees, lips moving against Kourai’s neck, tickling him, “teasing you.” 

Kourai let’s go of Sachiro’s face, wrapping his arms around his neck instead. “I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?” 

“No you don’t,” the shore laughs.

The sea agrees again. “No, I don’t.”  


  
  
Sachiro’s head lolls back against Kourai’s arms, his hands coming up to the neck of his robes, fingers itching to remove the cloth to reveal inky swirls decorating a pale canvas. He glanced down at Kourai who, of course knows exactly what he wants as always, nods at him and mouths, _ Do it.  _

So Sachiro does, and he wastes no time. 

“As you wish.” 

It’s a blur of moments: Sachiro ripping Kourai’s robes from his shoulders, the fabric falling from his chest and pooling at his waist, Kourai shivering as the winds breeze past him, Sachiro switching their positions so that Kourai now sat facing him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other held out as he cupped the sea’s face in his hands. 

“Have you ever though about what  you smell like, Kourai?” Sachiro hums, grinning at the small smile of triumph that slipped across Kourai’s lips. 

_ Finally, he had gotten him to stop with the fucking honorific.  _ Kourai had a guess at what Sachiro would tell him, but he leaned forwards into the other’s chest and rest his cheek against his left shoulder. “No,” he said. “Tell me, Sachiro.” 

“So that’s how it’s going to be, hm?” Sachiro says hoarsely as he begins to trail his fingertips along Kourai’s spine, sometimes along the inked swirls and sometimes missing. 

“Yeah.” Is the weak reply. 

Since that is what Kourai wishes for, Sachiro tells him the truth. Placing a palm firmly on the back of Kourai’s neck and turning the sea around, he places a warming kiss on the skinned lips. 

“You smell like salt.” He breathes pulling away. Shaking his head, Sachiro places a finger to Kourai’s parted lips as he begins to argue. “Hear me out, my love.” 

Kourai closes his mouth slowly and nods.  _Okay_. 

Sachiro continues, tracing a wave that had been imprinted into the crook of Kourai’s neck. “You smell like salt, but that’s to be expected since you are the sea. But I smell of salt,” Sachiro pauses to kiss the only wave print again. “So that means that you smell like _me_.” 

Kourai hums, and much to Sachiro’s surprise, he doesn’t object. Taking the sea’s chin in his hand, the shore slowly moves their faces forwards to connect their lips in a heated push. They welcome each other, tongue, teeth, gnashing and all. Kourai’s wails and groans are nearly completely swallowed by Sachiro and Sachiro’s growls and pants are locked away as Kourai kisses him hungrily, repeating every action of his.  _Passion_.  There is lots of it from both Sachiro and Kourai.  _Love_.  Their love somehow makes even the toughest sessions tender.  _Trust_.  They have full trust in each other that neither would bring any harm to the other.  _Them_.  They have each other and give it their all. 

“Sachiro,” comes a murmur between kisses. 

“Yes,” sounds a pant. 

“Now you taste like salt too.” 

_Salt_.  Hirugami Sachiro’s and Hoshiumi Kourai’s kisses were never sweet. They were salty. Because that’s what made them feel at home. That’s what tasted familiar to them. 

“You do too, Kourai.” 

“Well, I  am the sea.” 

_Salty_ \-  Sachiro licks into Kourai’s mouth with crazed swipes if the tongue.  Call him crazy, but he loves it. 

“That’s right. You are my sea.” 

And he is the shore. 

“Yeah.” 

Teeth gnash- 

“Yeah.” 

And they are home, here under the setting sun, all aglow and in love.


End file.
